Mission For Me
by Dominic Stratford
Summary: Denmark ingin memata-matai apa yang terjadi diantara Sweden dan Finland. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? / Kisah cinta Sweden dan Finland dari sudut pandang Denmark dan England / Content YAOI / SuFin, slight DenUK *crack pair, I know it.


**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning: **Content YAOI, kesalahan dalam menulis EYD, bad language, OOC *maybe

.

.

.

..:: Mission For Me ::..

- Denmark's POV -

Kutatap pria di sebelahku yang sekarang sedang melamun dengan tangannya yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan dagunya. Bayangkan saja, seorang Berwald Oxenstierna yang memiliki facelessness seperti dia bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang. Meskipun ia sedang tersenyum sangat tipis, tetap saja aura yang berhasil mengintimidasiku itu tidak kunjung hilang.

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin dia sedang senang karena produk kecantikan yang sudah ia kembangkan selama bertahun-tahun itu sudah mencapai angka penjualan tertinggi di tahun ini. Yah kau tau lah, produk Oriblame buatannya itu sekarang sedang diincar oleh banyak gadis-gadis dan para uke-uke di seluruh negara.

Oh lihatlah, sekarang si Santa datang dengan membawa kantung yang lumayan besar,

"Pagi semua!" sapanya ceria.

"Hn. P'gi T'no." H-huh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tidak biasanya Berwald membalas sapaan orang lain seperti tadi. Dan ia juga memanggil Tino dengan nama aslinya, bukan nama negaranya.

Tangan Tino menaruh kantung besar yang ia bawa di meja dekat kami. Matanya melihat kesana-kemari, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu,

"Iceland dan Norway mana?"

"Hmm, Emil katanya lagi sibuk ngebangun taman hiburan di belakang rumahnya. Biar banyak wisatawan datang, begitu katanya. Kalau Lukas... Entahlah, sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Jawabku sambil mengendikkan bahu. Tino mengangguk. Ia lalu mengeluarkan isi yang ada di dalam kantung itu. Terlihat seperti kotak makan.

"Denmark, mau tidak mencicipi bento buatanku? Aku tau ini mungkin tidak se-enak buatan Nihon. Aku hany-"

"Ah terima kasih Tino! Kebetulan sekali, aku belum sarapan tadi pagi." Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lalu memakan bento buatannya itu. Karena aku tidak tau cara menggunakan sumpit, aku memakannya menggunakan tangan. Agak susah, tapi aku berusaha untuk membiasakan diri.

"Umm, Sve-san, ini. Aku juga punya untukmu." Tino memberikan kotak bento lain untuk Berwald. Terlihat jelas semburat merah di pipinya, ia tidak mampu menyembunyikannya meskipun dengan kepala tertunduk seperti itu.

"Hn. Ter'ma kas'h." Tidak biasanya ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Apalagi hanya untuk hal kecil seperti ini.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Ah sial. Ekkado ini menyangkut di kerongkonganku. Secara spontan, aku memukul-mukul dadaku. Sampai saat aku merasakan tatapan tajam di bahuku. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, aku menoleh ke samping kananku _ ke arah Berwald dan Tino.

Benar saja, Tino dan Berwald sedang menatapku sekarang. Tino menatapku bingung dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ia kelihatan moe kalau begitu. Sedangkan Berwald? Jangan tanya. Sudah pasti ia menatapku dengan muka datarnya, ditambah dengan garis-garis horizontal imajiner yang selalu bertengger di keningnya.

"Aah maaf! Aku mengganggu ya?" kataku, "Tino, Berwald, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku masih banyak tugas di rumah," Bohong. "Terima kasih bentonya!"

Setelah itu, aku melesat. Sebenarnya aku pulang bukan karena alasan yang telah kusebutkan tadi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup berada di dekat Berwald. Meskipun kami sudah bersama-sama menjadi bagian dari The Nordics sejak lama, tapi itu tidak membuat rasa takutku terhadap Berwald berkurang. Apalagi tatapan matanya tadi itu loh. Nujeb banget. Tapi kuakui sih, senyumannya tadi itu lebih keren ketimbang aku. Cih! Tapi tetap saja, fans ku lebih banyak daripada dia.

Hmm, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aneh juga sih sikap mereka berdua hari ini. Pertama; Berwald yang melamun sambil tersenyum tipis _ hampir tidak kelihatan. Kedua; Tino yang malu-malu saat memberikan kotak bento untuk Berwald. Ketiga; Berwald mulai menambah koleksi kosakatanya dengan kata terima kasih. Apa ini semua ada hubungannya? Who knows.

Kalau pun ada hubungannya, apa boleh buat. Tapi jujur, aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, itu pun 'KALAU' ada hubungannya.

Ding. _ sebuah bola lampu cemerlang muncul di kepalaku.

Karena aku bukan orang yang pandai dalam menjadi stalker, aku akan menyuruh orang lain. Hmm, kira-kira siapa ya? Alfred? Jangan jangan. Terlalu berisik, dia sama saja seperti Antonio. Ivan? Kasihan Tino, bisa-bisa dia menerima aura mencekam dari dua orang sekaligus. Feliciano? Terlalu bodoh. Hmm, lalu siapa ya? Bagaimana kalau Arthur? Ah, benar! Dia kan berpengalaman dalam hal memata-matai orang lain. Yosh, aku aku akan menelpon Arthur.

Aku mengambil ponselku yang terselip di saku celana bagian belakang. Setelah mencari namanya yang sudah tersimpan di kontakku, dan memencet tombol 'Call', sekarang aku mendengarkan nada sambung sambil menunggu Arthur mengangkat telfonku.

"Ah ya, Arthur. Ini aku Matthias,"

"Masa tidak ingat? Aku Matthias, personifikasi negara Denmark,"

"Begini, aku ingin kau ke sini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Sudahlah. Akan kubicarakan kalau kau sudah disini saja,"

"Sekitar jam sembilan, di taman kota,"

"Baiklah."

Aku tersenyum lebar, hampir menyeringai. Kulanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumahku setelah itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku ingin menemui Arthur di taman. Karena cuacanya sedang cerah, aku memutuskan untuk memakai kaus berwarna hitam, aku juga memakai jaket berwarna merah tua, celana jeans hitam, dan sneakers putih. Perfect!

Sekali lagi aku melihat bayangan diriku di cermin ini. Hanya untuk memastikan ke-awesome-an ku tidak berkurang. Perlu kalian ketahui, sebenarnya aku ini jauh lebih awesome dibanding si albino bermata merah itu. Hanya saja tidak ada yang mau mengakui kalau aku ini awesome. Menyebalkan!

Kulangkahkan kakiku setelah kupastikan pintu rumah terkunci rapat. Jarak dari rumahku ke taman kota memang lumayan jauh, apalagi kalau dengan berjalan kaki seperti ini. Tak apa lah. Hitung-hitung olahraga.

Headset terpasang baik di kedua telingaku. Kutambah volume musik yang tersambung dengan headsetku sampai telingaku terasa sakit. Sekarang dentuman musik mampu meredam suara-suara yang berada di sekitarku. Kuanggukkan kepalaku beberapa kali menyesuaikan irama musik.

Setelah berjalan selama 15 menit, sekarang taman yang kutuju sudah ada di depan mata. Aku merasakan perutku melilit. Entah karena aku sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan pagi seperti ini, atau karena belum ada secuil makanan pun yang masuk ke perutku. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ku alami, aku lebih memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Arthur.

"_mark..."

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, "_ma_..."

Aku mengendikkan bahu, lalu berjalan lagi mencari Arthur. Mungkin saja itu teriakan seorang ibu yang sedang mencari anaknya yang hilang. Baru satu langkah menjauh dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa nyeri di bahuku, kurasa itu karena tepukan dari seseorang yang terlalu semangat.

Aku menoleh, "Eh? Arthur?" tangannya terangkat lalu menarik paksa headset yang kupakai.

"Aww, sakiit..."

"Dasar. Salah kau sendiri pakai headset, volume maksimal pula! Tau tidak, daritadi aku itu memanggilmu bodoh! Dan lagi, kau itu sudah terlambat lima menit! Lima menit, kau tau!"

"Ehh.. I-iya iyaa. Maaf," aku mengkerut. Mengingat Arthur adalah orang yang sangat menghargai waktu, aku memakluminya.

Lalu ada ibu-ibu lewat, "Idih, kasian atuh. Itu semenya ngapain sih pake ngemarah-marahin si uke?" ucapnya pada ibu yang lain. "Iya tuh. Kasian uke nya." Kata ibu yang lain sambil menunjuk kami berdua.

HOLY SHIT! Demi apa. Aku ini muka-muka seme tauk! Meskipun aku bukan yaoi. Tapi demi tuhan! Aku ini pantas menjadi seme!

"Ugh, gara-gara kau, aku jadi dikira uke begini. Aku tidak terima!"

Dan, ada bapak-bapak lewat, "Alaah, udahlah. Orang muka situ moe kok," Si bapak mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, aku merinding disko, sedangkan Arthur hanya melongo. Lalu Arthur tersenyum mesum padaku. "Kau mau tidak Den-"

**Bugh!**

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumahku, aku menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. "Maaf Denmark," katanya "Aku kelepasan. Lagipula tadi itu hanya bercanda kok. Demi kaos kaki Merlin, kau bukan seleraku."

Tangan kanannya memegangi luka memar di keningnya dikarenakan tanganku yang menghadiahkan tinju untuknya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membentuk huruf 'V' di depan wajahku,

"Aku tidak perduli." Aku memalingkan wajahku.

Cukup lama kami terdiam. Hingga akhirnya aku memulai pembicaraan,

"Arthur, aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku ingin meminta bantuanmu,"

"Apa?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu kuceritakan kejadian tentang Berwald dan Tino kemarin. Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kapan aku bisa memulainya?"

"Sekarang. Besok. Lusa. Terserahlah, yang penting secepatnya."

"Kalau begitu besok saja. Umm, tapi.. Kau tau lah Denmark... I-itu,"

"Kau mau bayaran yang seperti apa?"

"Aku mau-"

"Aku punya microwave terbaru, untukmu kuberi diskon 30%, atau kau mau obat-obatan? Aku punya obat perontok alis, itu langsung kubeli dari klinik Tong Gos loh. Untuk yang itu kuberi diskon harga 60%, mengingat alismu yang bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti itu." Arthur hanya sweatdrop. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya,

"Aku mau kau mengajariku membuat pie."

"Kau tidak bisa membuatnya?" Ia hanya menunduk dalam karena pertanyaanku barusan. Ouuuuh, kasihaaan. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekelilingnya lalu menariknya ke dalam pelu- Eh?

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 det-

"Cuih! Aku ga bakalan mau jadi uke mu!" katanya,

"Lagian siapa juga yang mau jadi pasangan yaoi mu!"

Lalu kami mulai lagi pertengkaran kami yang tadi sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

- England's POV -

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah Denmark. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil menyeringai. Tidak kusangka ternyata Denmark orangnya ceria seperti itu, meskipun ia sedikit menyebalkan sih. Tapi ia orang yang baik. Setelah bertengkar dengannya, ia menawarkan untuk makan siang di rumahnya. Makanan buatannya enak. Jika dibandingkan dengan scone buatanku.

Hari ini ia menyuruhku untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi diantara Sweden dan Finland. Tak lupa ia juga menyebutkan ciri-ciri mereka seperti apa. Katanya, Sweden itu orangnya tinggi tegap, berambut pirang, bermata biru, berkacamata, dan memiliki aura mencekam jika kita berada di dekatnya. Kalau Finland itu berambut pirang, bermata violet, dan wajahnya memiliki potensi menjadi uke wannabe.

"Arthur!" aku menoleh. Kulihat Denmark sedang setengah berlari menghampiriku. Rambutnya sedikit bergoyang saat angin berhembus di atasnya.

"Ada apa Denmark?"

"Karena besok kau sudah memulai menjalankan tugasmu, kukira lebih baik kau menginap di sini saja. Daripada memboros uang yang kau keluarkan untuk biaya transport Denmark-England. Bagaimana?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan barang-barangku? Baju dan yang lainnya?"

"Kau bisa memakai bajuku." Dan itu lah alasan mengapa aku memutar langkahku, berjalan di belakangnya. Kembali ke rumahnya.

Ia membuka knop pintu. Kami melewati ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, lalu sampai di depan tangga spiral yang menghubungkan antara lantai ini dengan lantai dua. Rumah ini bagai istana menurutku. Desainnya terkesan klasik. Rumah ini di dominasi dengan warna coklat, warna yang terlihat membosankan memang. Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman disini. Karena terlalu sibuk melihat isi rumah ini, aku tidak sadar kakiku telah mambawaku sampai di lantai dua. Denmark tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu. Karena tidak tau kalau ia berhenti, aku menabrak punggungnya.

"M-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tak masalah. Ini kamarmu, kamar mandi sudah ada di masing-masing kamar, lengkap dengan perlatan mandi. Kamarku ada di sebelah kamarmu, jadi jangan segan-segan kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu. Ini kuncinya."

Setelah menyerahkan kunci kamar, ia berjalan melewatiku. Aroma mint menyeruak ke indera penciumanku. Aku menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Eh? Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kau bodoh Arthur. Kau ini bukan seorang gay. Bukan gay. Bukan gay. Aku ucapkan kata-kata itu terus menerus layaknya mantra sihir. Mungkin ini berguna.

Aku memasuki kamar yang akan kutempati selama beberapa hari kedepan, lalu melihat isinya. Rapi. Kamar ini luas, berwarna putih gading dengan garis hitam di bagian bawah dinding, langit-langitnya tinggi. Di sebelah kasur yang berukuran king size itu terdapat meja kecil dengan note dan lampu kamar di atasnya.

Lalu ada meja belajar di sisi timur kamar, di atasnya terdapat komputer terbaru yang sering ditayangkan di iklan-iklan televisi. Tidak jauh dari situ, ada pintu kaca dan jendela besar yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Nampaknya balkon kamarku memanjang. Membuatnya menjadi satu dengan balkon kamar Denmark.

Tak jauh dari kamar mandi ada sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Karena penasaran, aku membukanya. Ternyata lemari. Aku takjub melihat isinya. Ruangan ini berukuran 5x3 meter persegi. Di pojok ruangan terdapat cermin besar. Lalu ada rak sepatu, lemari baju yang besar juga, dan meja rias dengan beberapa parfum pria di atasnya. Di salah satu sisi ruangan ini ditempelkan wallpaper dengan gambar bendera kebangsaan Denmark. Setelah melihat isi ruangan ini aku menutup pintunya. Lalu beralih melihat kamar mandi di kamar ini. Pintu kamar mandi berwarna coklat. Setelah aku buka, ternyata di dalam kamar mandi ini lengkap. Mulai dari bath up, shower, bahkan di sini juga ada jacuzzi.

Puas dengan melihat-lihat aku menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu menjatuhkan diriku di kasur empuk itu. Aku menelengkan kepalaku ke kiri. Oh God, kamar ini juga difasilitasi dengan kulkas kecil di samping meja belajar. Dan aku baru menyadarinya. Ah ingin rasanya aku pindah ke sini. Aku merentangkan tanganku. Lalu melihat ke langit-langit kamar. Merenung. Aku memejamkan mata. Setelah itu tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Aku tertidur.

**Tsudzuku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Chapter satu berhasil diselesaikan. Senangnyaa. Masalah pairing, saya memang suka pairing ini, tapi saya ga suka kalo SuFin di genderbender. Kesannya gimanaa gitu. Saya sih bukan fujoshi, tapi kalau dengan pairing ini mah, saya pro banget :D

Saya baru akan meng-update chapter yang baru kalau fanfic ini banyak tanggapan baik dari yang lain. Kalau ga ada yang suka ya udah. Terpaksa ga dilanjutin.

Yosh, akhir kata saya ucapkan...

**Read n Review**


End file.
